marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 105
| Solicit = Does the Thing become human at last? Is the FF about to break up? And can anything save them from - the Monster in the Streets? | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = John Romita | Inker1_1 = John Verpoorten | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle1 = The Monster in the Streets! | Synopsis1 = While out getting a hot dog with Ben and Johnny, Crystal begins to feel dizzy and sick when, suddenly, there is an earthquake caused by a strange energy source. Johnny leaves with Crystal to see what Reed can learn about Crystal's sudden illness, leaving Ben to tackle the problem alone. Johnny arrives at the Baxter building with Crystal to find Reed experimenting with new ways to change Ben back to normal. Reed puts his work aside to test Crystal and find out her problem. Elsewhere, Sue is shopping when another earthquake strikes, and she confronts a strange energy creature. She is met by Dr. Zolten Rambow who implores Sue to stop the creature but not to destroy it, because it is a living being. Back at the Baxter Building, Reed learns that the cause of Crystal's illness is due to the pollution in the rest of the world and, to survive, Crystal must return to the Hidden Land. He also discovers from testing her blood a method to change Ben. Crystal bids farewell to Reed, Ben, and Johnny and is transported home by Lockjaw. Johnny flames on in anger and flies away to clear his head. After Johnny finds Sue trying to keep the monster contained, she asks him to go get Reed to help. Returning back to the Baxter building, Johnny finds that Reed has already started the experiment to change Ben back to normal and requires Reed's constant attention at risk of Ben's death. Reed now must choose whose life to save: his best friend or his wife. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** , *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story provides a brief recap of the origins of the Fantastic Four that was first seen in . In this recounting, Reed states that they were attempting to reach the moon in his rocket and states that it was the "first manned flight" there. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Future versions of this origin story are regularly updated to fit with whatever type of space travel would be considered fantastic or nearly impossible at the time of publication. states that the trip was to the edge of the solar system, while states that they were trying to reach another solar system. * This is the first time the Inhumans are depicted as being vulnerable to long-term exposure to pollution created by their human cousins. This eventually leads to the Inhumans having to relocate to the moon in . * Although it appears that both Crystal and Lockjaw return to Attilan here, it is revealed in they instead ended up in the a distant post-apocalyptic future where she is enslaved by Diablo who has been trapped there since . * The last time Reed changed the Thing back to human form was in , however Ben gave up his cure in order to protect Alicia from the Android Man in . Publication Notes * This issue features a letters page, Fantastic Four Fan Page. Letters are published from Jennifer Crocker, Keith Metz, Arlene Lo, Van Hunt, and Feroy Creyton. * As seen on page one, this issue is Story#'434-Z'. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}